


Roman Holiday

by Iwasblue



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, SO, but its supposed to be during those 3 months, idontknowwhatthis is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwasblue/pseuds/Iwasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(lol not like audrey hepburn though)<br/>He thought for a moment that he was actually afraid to touch her. Taint her too much and then what? What would be left? Another selfish thought. But that was all he knew. He only knew to be selfish. And he wondered if she knew that. Or if she had some bullshit little girl fantasy that he cared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this is gonna be chapters or not???

She never really complained. That was something that stood out right away. She was willing to go through a lot of bullshit before one complaint came out of her mouth. She was good like that. Too good. And he knew that was a bad thing. That she was getting used to all this crap that he dragged her through. He hadn't wanted that. But had he really done a damned thing to stop it? To stop her from turning into something she wouldn't have been had he left her outside of the Twister that day? That day that felt like a million years ago?

No, he hadn't. He knew that he hadn't. And he knew he had agreed for all the selfish reasons. But he had always been pretty good at being selfish, at being the typical son of a bitch that hurt everyone who got too close to him. Truth was Kate hadn't gotten too close. She had been dropped someplace beside him and neither one of them had turned the other way. They had allowed it. There was no one else around.

Guilt though was like a mad devil trying to take everything out of him. Guilt was something he didn't want hold onto. He carried that shit with him everywhere he went. Like he carried Richie no matter how many times he told himself, told Kate that that bastard brother of his was dead. She looked at him like she knew. And then with soft hands she'd help him find a vein. She'd help him poison himself because she knew it was the only thing that made things alright.

He owed her something. Owed her a moment away from the shit show they were always putting on. Small jobs, Kate driving getaway. And he could tell that it bore down on her to use the stolen money to get by. But maybe goodness was fading. And he hated to think of that. He hated to think that he might've destroyed that for her.

She didn't even ask where they were going. She was quiet. The radio was on playing something neither of them understood. She smelled like motel shampoo and cheap Mexican perfume. And the world was a different place looking over at her. She smiled at him. Something small. Something to tell him she was okay even though he knew that she really wasn't. Neither of them would ever be again.

The beach was empty. It was a hot night but it was still a dark one. And when they got out of the car he was glad that it found them alone. He didn't want any one else there. Just her. And that thought frustrated and startled him at the same time. He wanted to tell her to get back in the car. Just for a brief moment. But instead he walked towards the water without telling her anything. But he knew that she was following him. Where else would she go?

"Haven't been to the beach in ages." her voice was always small and soft. Even when she was getting mad at him. Almost like she wasn't made for such complications.

"Yeah?" dismissive, like he wouldn't remember anything she had said. But somehow it was embedded. Somehow it stayed with him completely. He wanted to tell her that she mattered. But that was the sort of sentimental bullshit that dug holes no one ever got out of.

She moved to the water and he just watched her. She was a light. And she took off of her dress to enter it. Pale, her hair looked dark, the water looked black. She didn't look back at him. She walked onwards, letting the water cover her. And for a moment he thought that she was going to kill herself. Anything to get away from him. But instead she turned to look at him. She was smiling. "Come on."

He nodded, starting now on his own clothes until he was down to his underwear. He went into the water after her.

It was cold at first and then warm. But the water wasn't warm. It was her. Her pressing close against him. She put her hands on his chest. And there was a stirring in him at the feel of her. There was the burning need to put his hands on her. He watched her mouth, the rise of her chest pressing to his. He took in a breath and it was hers he tasted.

"There's a motel just down the road. I saw it. Can we stay here a couple of days?"

Was she pleading with him? Did she really want this? She had drawn herself closer, pressing more. And her legs were touching his, her fingers making idle circles on his shoulder.

"Why not?" he scoffed, still not touching her. He couldn't. He thought for a moment that he was actually afraid to touch her. Taint her too much and then what? What would be left? Another selfish thought. But that was all he knew. He only knew to be selfish. And he wondered if she knew that. Or if she had some bullshit little girl fantasy that he cared?

But he took her here to get away. Some peace.

He hadn't. He took her here because he wanted to see the fucking beach for the first time in a long time.

"NO." her voice louder, firm suddenly. His mind came back down to her. And he looked at her with surprised confusion. "I mean a couple of days where we aren't this. Where we aren't criminals. We aren't bad. We're just tourists at the beach." And he heard tears in her voice, he saw them in her eyes. They were red rimmed and so green even in the dark.

He nodded. Unable to speak.

A long pause of just her looking up at him. She touched the side of his face. "Then kiss me."

He hesitated. But he did it. He kissed her. And he tasted the salt water at first, mixing with that strawberry lipgloss. And then her tears came bitter. And he cursed himself over and over again but he didn't break away from her.


End file.
